Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the Olympian Goddess of love and beauty. She is loved and adored by many and she even has her own theme song. Background Personality The goddess of love is very friendly, calm, and benevolent, but she can also get annoyed at times. She initially acts very refined, but after her introductions tends to fall into a relaxed "valley girl" personality. Her introductions are accompanied by a musical jingle, which everybody, herself included, regards as annoying. She is established as being romantically involved with Hephaestus, although this is never elaborated on. Despite the way she talks, Aphrodite isn't the Goddess of Love for nothing. She knows how love works and how special it is, and guides those who pray to her in matters of love. A perfect example was when she was prayed to by Medusa and she initially tried to push the young gorgon in the right direction though she instead accepted a deal with Hades, to her disappointment. Despite this, she returned to resolve an issue between Medusa, Hades, and Hercules (whom Medusa had accidentally turned to stone because of Hades) and reminded the Lord of the Underworld of the particulars of his deal to Medusa. Aphrodite was proud when Medusa passed up the chance to become human to restore Hercules to flesh and blood and was happy to provide Medusa with a special pair of sunglasses to block her petrifying gaze, content that Medusa had learned that true friends accept you for who you are, not what you pretend to be. Physical appearance Aphrodite takes the form of a slender, attractive woman with a small waist, light magenta skin and very long, thick, blonde hair reaching down to her legs. She has purple eyelids, dark magenta lips, blue eyes and long eyelashes standing out from the corners of her eyes. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta, single-strapped dress which consists of a heart-shaped brooch on the strap, and a skirt reaching down to her feet with a slit cut at the front just after reaching her thighs. She also wears a pair of golden high heels that match her hair color as well as two ankle bracelets in the same color. Since she is a goddess, she gives off a pink and gold luminescence. Powers and abilities Aphrodite possesses the natural powers and abilities of an Olympian goddess such as: immortality, omnipresence, superhuman strength, metamorphosis, and teleportation. *'Amokinesis:' As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she has control over love and beauty and is responsible for creating love between mortals. *'Floral manipulation:' In the animated TV series, whenever she walks, she leaves behind a trail of flowers, this could suggest she may have slight naturakinetic power. *'Teleportation' - Aphrodite has the ability to appear into thin air, after being summoned. *'Lutumkinesis' - She can manipulate magically clay objects and shape their physical forms. *'Transmutation' - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. She used this power to bring Galatea to life. Appearances ''Hercules In the film, she has a very minor role in which she only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, she is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. However, shortly afterwards, Pain and Panic kidnap the child and turn him mortal. She, along with the rest of the gods are sent by Zeus to search for the missing child, only to come up unsuccessful. Eighteen years later, she is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily she and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. At the end of the film, after Hercules decides to be a mortal on Earth, Phil attempts to flirt with her, she then passionately kisses him before Hercules pulls him away. Hercules: The Series In the animated series, she makes numerous appearances and acts as the force behind the plot in quite a few episodes. In "Hercules and the Big Kiss", Cassandra foresees herself kissing Icarus so she decides to sell her soul to Hades in order to prevent this. After Hercules hears of this he asks for Aphrodite's help, who proceeds to give him Cupid's bow and arrows to make Cassandra fall in love with Icarus, thus breaking Hades' deal. In "Hercules and the Gorgon", Aphrodite is called on to help Medusa make new friends, but Hades horns in, intending to recruit the young gorgon into his service. Both give Medusa an offer: Aphrodite offers Medusa a special pair of sunglasses that will enable her to interact with other people without turning them into stone while Hades offers to turn Medusa human during the day so long as she works for him as a monster at night. Medusa is less than impressed with Aphrodite's offer though Aphrodite tries to convince Medusa not to accept Hades' deal, the Lord of the Underworld sweetens it with a twist that if someone can accept Medusa for who she truly is he will turn her human permanently and release her from his service, which convinces Medusa to accept his deal, to Aphrodite's disappointment. Later, after Medusa accidentally turned Hercules into stone (thanks to Hades' meddling) they see that instead of coming to slay Medusa, Hercules had been coming to apologize and give her flowers. Aphrodite appears and points this out to Hades that Hercules had accepted Medusa for who she truly is and of Hades' promise. Hades prepares to turn Medusa human permanently but Medusa takes Hercules' shield so that the magic is reflected onto him, restoring him to flesh and blood, much to Hades' chagrin. Covering his eyes, Hercules asks Medusa out on a date and Medusa nervously asks Aphrodite if her offer is still open, to which the Goddess of Love proudly obliges and watches Medusa and Herc leave on their date with a smile... until Hades begins to flirt with Aphrodite and suggest they go on a date too. In response, Aphrodite calls upon her fiancé, Hephaestus, to deal with the Lord of the Dead. In "Hercules and the Dream Date", Hercules wants a date to the Aphrodesia Dance so he asks Aphrodite to bring his clay sculpture to life. She perfects the sculpture by embodying her physical and personality attributes. House of Mouse Although Aphrodite doesn't actually appear in this show, in the episode "Suddenly Hades", Pete disguises himself as her to seduce Hades after breaking a thermostat during a heat wave prompting everyone to leave, except for Hades himself since he loves the heat, but is eventually exposed by Mickey and the gang sees after Hades sees through the disguise and calls "her"/him a "big, hairy pita." Gallery Hercules hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-10086.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10272.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-361 (1).jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-462.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9185.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9224.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg Tumblr inline muti3dx7JD1qcm9py.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-677.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Aphrodite depicted on a fountain. Hercules: The Series'' Heph Aphro.jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (48).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (73).png Hades&Aphrodite-Hercules and the Gorgon.jpg Aphrodite disney.gif Aphroditeherc2.jpg Aphroditeherc3.jpg Aphroditeherc4.jpg Aphroditeherc5.jpg Aphrodite&Herc-Hercules and the Dream Date.jpg AphroditeHerc&Icarus-Hercules and the Dream Date.jpg Disney Hercules Aphrodite smile.jpg Disney Hercules Aphrodite smile wink.jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (5).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (4).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (3).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (1).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (50).jpg Category:Hercules characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Greek Mythology Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek characters Category:Adults Category:Goddesses Category:Princesses Category:Matchmakers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon